


let’s go to the beach (each) lets go get away

by kishere



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Non-explicit sex talk, dan is going to university theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishere/pseuds/kishere
Summary: prompt: Dan has decided to go back to university and that’s why he’s been MIA with videos and Youtube. Finals are coming up and Dan is feeling stressed again so Phil plans a trip somewhere (Can be anywhere but I’m thinking like beach related?)
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21
Collections: Phandom Writers Discord 2020 Spring Fic Exchange





	let’s go to the beach (each) lets go get away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yiffandquiff (paradisobound)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradisobound/gifts).



> in which I tried my best with Alexis’ beautiful prompt! I hope you enjoy it Alexis!

Dan didn’t know why he had decided to go back to school. He was twenty-eight years old, nearly a decade too old to be going back to school for...something. He still hadn’t even decided on a major. He had ten fucking years to decide and he still hadn’t decided on a major. He knew going back had been a bad idea. Just because his mom had done it, didn’t mean he was fit to do it too. 

He let his head hit the coffee table in the living room and let out a defeated sigh. He had been trying to study for his finals next week, doing his best to be a better student than when he had been eighteen, but every time he sat down to study it felt like he was jamming facts into a jar that was already overflowing. In between his schoolwork, his big “come back” project that he had been workingon in aborted starts and stops, being a good boyfriend, having a social life, and trying to start a new company, his brain felt like it was a fried egg. A gross one, Dan thought as he remembered he hasn’t showered in three days to try and cram study. 

He rested his head against the cool surface of the coffee table for a few minutes before turning his head to the side as he heard footsteps approaching. He felt himself smile at the sound and looked up as Phil entered the lounge. 

“Studying going that well?” Phil asked as he leaned against the closest wall, a fond smile (number 4 to be precise; the fond smile he pulled out when Dan was acting childish) going across his face. He was dressed for bed, terrible emoji pants and a (thankfully) plain white shirt on. He looked so cozy and in need of a good cuddle, Dan thought with only a little bit of guilt. He had to study. 

“It’s going terrible,” Dan said, hearing himself get whiny. 

“What’s going on?” Phil asked as he padded over to the couch, sitting down next to Dan and rubbing his back. “I thought you liked your biology class.”

“I do,” Dan said with a sigh. “I just. I can’t remember anything.”

“What’s your name?” Phil asked, causing Dan to blink in confusion. 

“I’m Dan?” Dan answered, his tone betraying how confused he felt.

“See, you remembered something,” Phil said before laughing at his own (terrible) joke. “but you only get partial credit because you didn’t do the hand motions.”

Much to Dan’s horror, Phil made brackets with his hands as he said “My name is Dan.”

Dan sat up and pushed at Phil’s knees. 

“Ha bloody ha,” Dan said as he imitated Phil’s laughter. He quieted down after a moment and ran his fingers through his greasy hair, giving a little tug at the end. That’s right, he needed to focus on studying. “Babe, I’m sorry, but I need to study.”

Dan hated the way Phil’s face dropped, like Colin after he had been told he wasn’t allowed to have a treat. Dan hated it and wished he could kiss that face away but he knew if he did that, his easily distracted mind would want to slip into make out mode. Or sex, Dan’s traitorous body thought in memory of the quick shower handjobs they had exchanged a week ago.

_ Not the time _ , he thought hastily as he turned back to his biology textbook and his messily scribbled outlines that he had spread all over the table. 

Phil was quiet for all of five seconds before he scooted closer to Dan and (bravely, Dan thought) pressed a kiss to the side of his head before getting up and stretching. 

“Well, if you need me, I’ll be in the moon room,” Phil said. “It’s getting pretty late, so come to bed soon, yeah?”

“I’ll be there soon,” Dan said, hearing himself lie. “Promise.”

Phil sent him a look that said he  _ knew _ Dan was lying (general face number 34) but he was doing his best not to pick a fight before padding out of the room. Dan thanked his lucky stars that Phil had been so supportive of him going back to school, and encouraged it, just like he had every other aspect of Dan’s life. 

God when this semester was over, Phil was getting the best blowjob ever, Dan vowed to himself as he turned back to his studies. Which only ended up being for another thirty minutes because he was unable to concentrate, finally unable to take the grime collecting on his skin (and maybe he wanted a cuddle because Phil gave the best cuddles; they made Dan feel safe and warm). Dan was proud that he didn’t end up lying to Phil after all. Dan got up, stretched, said good night to Norman (who Dan was pretty sure blew him a bubble), and shut the lights to the lounge off before padding back to their bedroom.

Dan entered their bedroom to see Phil, laying in bed, working on something on his laptop. Dan walked over to the wardrobe and grabbed a new pair of trackies and some pants. 

“I’m going to take a shower and then I’m all yours,” Dan said into the quiet room, feeling better as he watched Phil look up from the screen. He was probably browsing on tumblr since he had recently posted a video, Dan thought fondly. Sure they had grown up, but some things never changed. 

“Really?” Phil asked and Dan felt like the world’s worst boyfriend at that one word. He hadn’t meant to be so neglectful that Phil doubted that Dan wanted to spend time with him; he was just determined to do well in his first semester back at school. He was determined to get a degree in...something (god he needed to figure that out soon and that was enough to make him chew on a nail).

“Yeah,” Dan said softly. “Promise.” 

Phil beamed at Dan which Dan took as a dismissal to go shower. Dan took what felt like the fastest shower of his life, but maybe that was the anticipation of being able to have a proper cuddle with his boyfriend for the first time in nearly a week. Dan dried off and dressed quickly before walking back into the bedroom. Phil was still browsing on his computer, but Dan ignored it as he crawled into bed, pressing himself along Phil’s side as much as he could and looked at the screen. 

He blinked in confusion when he saw a screen with a white background and not the familiar blue of tumblr. There were pictures of white, sandy beaches and crocodiles peering over moss water that also changed out with pictures of Universal Studios and Disney World. 

_ Top Ten Fun Things to Do in Florida! _ was the title of the page above the picture slideshow. 

“Florida?” Dan questioned. 

“Mhmmm,” Phil hummed in agreement as he started to scroll down the page. 

“Is there anything new on there we haven’t done before?” Dan asked, his eyes drifting to half-mast and he watched Phil scroll down the screen.

“Not really, but the few that are new require a lot of driving,” Phil said, one arm coming up from behind Dan to run his fingers through his still damp hair. “Lots of stuff off the beaten path and whatnot.”

“Really?” Dan asked, genuinely curious. “When did you become a travel agent?”

“I haven’t,” Phil answered back, giving a gentle, teasing tug on Dan’s hair. “I’ve just been looking at this stuff for a few weeks.” 

“Did you want to take a trip there?” Dan asked, taking in the bright, colorful pictures. It looked so much better than dreary, rainy London which was due to have a small storm tomorrow. 

“Yes,” Phil said slowly, drawing out the e. “It’s been a bit since our last vacation.”

Dan thought fondly about the Japan trip they took just barely six months ago for their ten year anniversary “It hasn’t been that long.” 

“Long enough,” Phil said with a shrug. 

“I’m surprised you wouldn’t want to go back to Japan instead,” Dan replied after a moment. It wasn’t that Phil couldn’t be spontaneous, it was just that Dan tended to be the more spontaneous of the two of them. “I barely got you to get on the flight home last time.” 

“Well, I miss American pancakes,” Phil said, Dan able to make out the corners of his mouth tilting upwards at the corners. 

“You make a valid point there Lester,” Dan said before feeling himself frown. There were a lot of tabs at the top of the screen, all the words showing some variation of ‘things to do in Florida’ in the title. “When were you thinking of going?”

“I was thinking the week after next,” Phil said casually as Dan felt himself freeze up. Sure, they had come a long way from their first shared apartment and struggling to get by when they first moved to London, but they also weren’t just rolling in money either. 

“Phil, those tickets would be outrageously priced,” Dan tried to laugh it off as a joke. “Like everything else in America.” 

“Good thing I bought them when they were on sale a few months back,” Phil answered, scrolling through the list like he hadn’t just dropped a giant bomb on Dan. 

“What,” Dan breathed out, sitting up fully to stare at Phil. He literally couldn’t believe what was happening.

“I bought the tickets a few months ago. I...I wanted to surprise you for when you got back your final results but you seemed to need a pick me up tonight,” Phil said, finally turning away from the screen to stare at Dan. Dan couldn’t help the way his heart squeezed, looking at Phil, even after a decade together. Phil always found new ways to surprise him, but this was something huge.

“Phil,” Dan breathed out before leaning in to kiss him gently. “You didn’t have to plan this yourself.”

“I know I didn’t but I wanted to. You’ve been busy and I...I just wanted to do this for you to show you how proud I am of you. To celebrate,” Phil said with a sheepish smile on his face. “You would have just taken over and stressed yourself out even more so I figured I could just plan a trip.” 

Dan was about to argue, but Phil was right. Annoyingly right. And even if Dan thought there was a vast, vast,  _ vast _ jump between Phil just saying he was proud of Dan and taking a trip to Florida. Like a nice dinner maybe or a trip somewhere in England. Dan wasn’t going to say that though, he couldn’t with the proud smile (number 2, and one of Dan’s favorites, because it was one Phil made when he was sleepy and proud, but he wasn’t awake enough to be cocky) Phil was wearing on his lips. Instead he leaned over and pressed his lips against Phil’s again, wanting to taste that smile for himself. 

“Okay. Tomorrow, after I study for a bit, I want to take a look at the itinerary,” Dan said, putting on his best pout. 

“Nope,” Phil said cheerfully as he shut the laptop in front of him before putting it off to the side on the nightstand. “I’m planning this, I told you.”

Dan could only imagine the horror. Sure, Phil was okay at planning when he wanted to but Dan could feel his inner obsessive, perfectionist crawling underneath his skin. It hadn’t been released in a while since he wasn’t putting out content at the same rate he used to. It wanted to come out and take control and maximize the way their trip. Maybe he could have just a little peek...

“No, you can’t peek either,” Phil said with a wry smile, like he hadn’t just been  _ reading Dan’s mind _ . 

“How did you-?” Dan started to ask before cutting himself off, knowing the answer would be something ridiculous anyway. 

“You had on plotting face number 5,” Phil explained, pulling Dan close to him as they laid down. 

Well, that was answer enough really, Dan thought as Phil rubbed circles on his back. 


End file.
